1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cleaner, and more particularly to a cleaner having a handle for carrying a dust container and a cleaner body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general cleaner includes a cleaner body including a motor that generates a suction force, a brush that draws in dust-laden air, and a dust separation unit that separates dust from the air drawn in through the brush, collects the dust, and externally discharges the air from which dust has been thereby separated. The separated dust is collected in a dust receptacle.
If the cleaner is used for a long period of time, the dust receptacle may become full of dust and contaminants. In order to empty the dust receptacle, the dust receptacle is detachably mounted in the cleaner body. In general, the dust receptacle has a handle to be held by a user, so the user can detach the dust receptacle from the cleaner body and carry the dust receptacle to dump the collected dust.
In general, elasticity of a spring or a projectile is used to connect the dust receptacle to the cleaner body or disconnect the dust receptacle from the cleaner body, but such connections do not stand a heavy load. Therefore, a canister cleaner in which the cleaner body must be lifted and carried needs a separate handle for the cleaner body as well as a handle for the dust receptacle. That is, a general canister cleaner has a handle for the dust receptacle and a handle for the cleaner body separately. As a result, there is a problem of requiring additional process for manufacturing the handles and increasing the number of components. Furthermore, since a space for forming the handle for the cleaner body is needed, the entire volume of the cleaner increases and the degree of freedom in designing the exterior of the cleaner decreases.